Life of the Ninja
by ShinRyoken
Summary: Following Sasuke's attempt to defect and join Orochimaru, the Leaf Village goes on and the twelve young Leafs must become the fire of Konoha. The Life of the Ninja is not an easy one...


**The Life of the Ninja**

By: ShinRyoken

Rating: PG-13 (Some violence later on)

Genre: Action/Adventure/Suspense

Disclaimer: No I don't ownz Naruto unfortunately.

**Chapter 1: Rest, Recuperation, and...Rage?**

_AUG. 14th, 5:45 AM: Konoha Hospital_

_Mom...Dad...the Uchiha clan...my family...I...It...achi...my parent's blood...swirling flames of hatred in your eyes...m..mang...ekyou...sharingan... BROTHER!!!... "foolish young brother...hate me...despise me...detest after me...kill me..." ...i...I can't...I'm too weak...I've failed... "that's right you've failed you pathetic siblings, so weak you were defeated by that weakling, who you always thought you were better than...hapless fool, you're worthless. I should have killed you along with our parents if I knew you were too weak to even attain the mangekyou sharingan, There's nothing left for you..." ...D-damn it...why am I so weak...i...I'm a failure...g...guh...not the eye...errrrggg...gyaaaaaaah...kaleidoscope...pupils...a...ah...AH..._

"AAAAAAAARG!!!!!!" Sasuke's eyes shot open revealing his blood shot eyes. Hidden within the spidery crimson veins, which were orbiting his pupils were three comma like dots. Sweat saturated the sheets he was laid out on, and dripped off him as he heavily gasped for breath. Outside the room his breathing slowly quieted as the remnant of the Uchiha line came back to reality from his deep and restless sleep. Still alert and brimming with caution the black haired Uchiha's electric gaze swept the room as his senses penetrated the area. Only now realizing he was in the safety of the konoha hospital, Sasuke eased back onto his pillow what he remembered last.

_I was almost out of leaf territory and that drop out punk caught up with me...damn him. I knew he wasn't going to be easy prey after witnessing him fight down Gaara...but to have power as unfathomable as that? Incredible...and terrifying. That was not the same Naruto that went into the Chuunin exam as my partner, nor the same Naruto that was unrecognized as a powerful ninja. As I realized my third sharingan had finally surfaced I thought I could surely match up with his lightning speed, but even as I could see his movements, there was no way I could compete with the amount of charka he had in him...chidori just takes too much charka from me. Even in my cursed form it wasn't enough. It wasn't much of a challenge for him...perhaps I really am weak._

****Remembering getting knocked out by the demonic Naruto sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Looking into the fox demon's eyes itself...and even those fangs in Naruto's mouth. The tears from his nightmare had finally dried now and his breathing had returned to normal. Physically he knew his body was in nearly optimal condition. Yet...one thing hadn't returned to him yet. His will and his confidence had finally been broken by the one he thought would never surpass him.

_AUG. 14th, 6:00 AM: Konoha Plaza_

Sakura studied the skies as the clouds that reached as far as she could see darkened slowly. Casting a nervous glance over to her team mate clad in his usual orange outfit, she couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions. He had made incredible progress in the last few months since she had fought along side him, and in Sasuke's own words, he had become stronger than either she or Sasuke ever would have believed. Even while feeling the safety in being with him, she could only think fearfully of what Naruto was fully capable of in order to have beaten Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura-chan whats the sad look for? Tsunade has predicted that Sasuke will be out of the hospital and fully recovered by today! I dropped by yesterday to check on my lung where that Sasuke-chan had hit me with his chidori." Sakura looked over at her wide grinning team mate with his eyes bright and cheerful and only optimism on his face. Thinking about one of her teammates puncturing the other with his hand made her shudder in fear.

"Are you cold Sakura" Naruto asked offering his jacket to pink haired nin. His reassuring look of confidence and strength overwhelmed her worried state and she finally gave into the sense of security and let a weak smile out.

"Thanks Naruto...I still can never thank you enough for having brought Sasuke back to us". On hearing this Naruto let out a loud laugh and grinned even more confidently.

"Nahh, it was my pleasure, I was waiting for a chance to blow some sense into that revenge driven monger anyhow." Naruto declared putting his chin up into the air. While meaning to be humorous and cheerful the comment had only the opposite effect on Sakura, who's head sunk back unto our chest as she sulked over the rivalry her two teammates held for each other. _Well...I guess Ino and myself have the same sort of arrogant rivalry with each other. Considering the ego these two boys have I shouldn't be surprised that they'll never give their fighting a rest._ Little did Sakura know that her short blonde friend was also trying to reassure himself that everything would be ok. Looking into the sky, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"It's going to rain today...a lot." Stated Sakura gloomily. Naruto agreed reluctantly, but not until cracking one last joke before retreating away from the coming water.

"Well hopefully it'll be enough to flood out Sasuke's rage of being beaten up by me!" Naruto laughed heartily. A smack to his head from the reproachful girl assured him she was back to herself.

_AUG 11th , 7:30 AM: Konoha Hospital_

_Jeeze I'm hungry._ A sleepy Chouji awoke with his ravenous appetite, which would not allow him to sleep anymore. As his eyelids opened he saw a quiet Shikamaru and Ino sitting at a nearby table playing a game of chess. Shikamaru let off a long tired yawn and glanced at a fustrated Ino with a sweat drop coming off her brow.

"Just make a move woman...the outcome of this game is gonna be the same at this rate." Ino didn't take much notice of Shikmaru's taunt and continued to study the board game and her difficult situation of being up against a genius.

"Hmf! I didn't want to play with you in the first place, but we had nothing else to do." Chouji watched the conversation quietly wondering when his team mates would notice he was up. His glance fell to a rose on the table, and...food! With a quick push and roll Chouji was moving across the room with the basket of snacks in his clutches.

"Bwahahha, thanks for the food you guys!" Shouted a happy Chouji ripping open a bag of jerky.

"Hm...looks like our large friend has finally woken up." Stated Shikamaru with a grin. "Its about time as you've kept up waiting since six.. Me stranded here with his loud woman as my only companion...how bothersome."

"WHO'S bothersome???" Ino interrogated sharply. Her blue eyes shot up and a vein popped out on her forehead as she struggled to keep her anger in. Chouji took no notice of his fighting team mates and turned his attention to a bag of crackers.

In the room next door, meditating, was the genius Hyuuga Neiji. His steely white eyes were closed as he remembered his fight in the forest. A few beads of sweat appeared around the seal on his forehead, and his jaw clenched as he replayed the past where two holes were blown through his torso. _I've never been so close to death...yet I have won a battle I didn't think I had a chance in...then again It nearly cost my life, and now-the permanent scars of battle_. Opening his eyes to scan his body, he was relieved to see that his shoulder had completely healed along with his abs where the arrows had penetrated completely through him. A knock at the door seized his attention. "Come on in" said Neiji.

Standing at the door was the none other than Hinata, the Hyuuga from the glorified main branch of the clan. In a struggle to suppress his distaste for any member of the main branch, Neiji tried to gracefully greet his cousin. "What brings you here Hinata?"

Clearly scared and insecure about the situation, Hinata only could reply in a small and uncertain voice. "I...I wanted to see that you were doing okay and...that I care. Neiji felt stunned, he had never felt much of a liking for Hinata, and had after all beaten her down mercilessly, to the brink of nearly killing her. "I was really happy that you helped Naruto-kun accomplish his mission, and that you survived it too..."

"Hinata, thank you for your concern, but I won't be beaten so easily, ever by anyone." Neiji couldn't help but add the fact they not even Naruto would defeat him again. Looking at a crushed and hurt looking Hinata softened the bitter ninja, and he quickly regretted taking a advantage of her. "I'm...glad you came to visit me Hinata, thanks for dropping by..." he finally told her looking down. A faint smile showed on Hinata's face and he realized he didn't have his usual wrappings on as she offered him a roll of ninja cloth.

"P-please use them well cousin...I...really admire your strength!" Hinata confessed before turning around and running out the door. _Jeeze...having a cousin isn't as bad as I imagined...even if she is from the main branch. Oh well, either way I will never be overtaken again. _Neiji thought silently.

_August 11th 8:00 AM: Hokage's Room_

"Tsunade we can not yet trust him, if he was willing to leave so quickly it would be folly to allow him to get off so easily." Murmurs of agreement came from the other leaders of Konoha. Tsunade looked over at a sweating and very troubled Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, we need to make an example that we don't tolerate traitors in our village!" cried out yet another leader. Again agreements and support was heard for the speaker. A masked ANBU moved up to speak.

"Under normal conditions, I am sure you are all aware, a ninja who decides to go missing-nin is under the death penalty and is slain. He is then destroyed to the point where no traces of his body or his being exists anymore." The calm announcement of the penalty sent a wind of fear through the room. Tsunade shivered at the thought of the blood that would be let loose from such a task. Over in the corner the masked Kakashi was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. After glancing one last time at him, the Fifth Hokage turned her attention to the gathering.

"Uchiha Sasuke never formally left our village as a missing-nin, his headband protector is full proof that he has not totally betrayed the leaf." Holding up the Uchiha's headband, she pointed to the leaf engraving and noted that there was no slash through the middle. "Furthermore, how many of you think it is actually wise to execute the very last of the Uchiha clan? If you think so please speak up..." Silence lingered in the tent for a period before an elderly leader spoke.

"Whether or not it is convenient to execute Uchiha Sasuke is not a factor here, our rules and law come before all else. Treason is not something to be taken lightly, had Uchiha Sasuke been given the chance he would have annihilated Konoha just to gain some more power. I understand that he has had a tragic past and anything but an easy life, but we can not so easily let him go..." Tsunade clenched her teeth together as she nervously sought a reason to convince the meeting otherwise.

"Uchiha Sasuke...he is not only the heir and lifeline of the once most powerful clan in Konoha, but as important to Konoha's survival as Gaara of the Sand is to the Wind Country. It is vital we keep this ninja alive for now, at least...at least give him a chance to prove himself." Tsunade felt like she was fighting a downhill battle, and shot a desperate glance over to Kakashi.

"Sasuke...is my pupil...my responsibility. If you must blame and punish someone for his faults and mistakes as a mentally scarred and misunderstood individual let it be me then. I know my pupil well, he is capable of changing his mind and is true to his comrades. On our mission in water coutry he almost gave his life for our Naruto." On mentioning Naruto's name another sense of discomfort shook the gathering. At long last the two of the village's elders finally rose and faced Kakashi.

"Although it is doubtful that Sasuke holds much loyalty to his comrades anymore as he attempted to murder Naruto by punching a hole through his heart with the _Rakiri jutsu_ he learned from someone here." Spoke the first elder staring strait into Kakashi's face. "We will allow Uchiha to remain alive if, and only if he is branded as dangerous and under as much super vision as possible. Much of this task will be undertaken by Hatake Kakashi, his sensei, but each and every instructor here is also responsible for watching over him." Tsunade was tired and wary of the tension in the room and quickly agreed to the terms. As the meeting dispersed an ANBU walked over to Kakashi and spoke directly with him.

"If Uchiha Sasuke attempts to do anything suspicious we will detain him or field execute him on the spot...no exceptions. You yourself may be in danger if you continue to help him get off. It is better to eliminate the Sharingan from this village then fight it...I'm sorry it comes down to this Kakashi, but Leaf is in no condition to deal with another mass murderer."

Following the meeting Tsunade walked over to Kakashi, who leaned against a wall looking very haggard. _Perhaps... perhaps they are right...Can Sasuke be trusted? Even after I told him to stop pursuing the darkness and hating he decided to flee. I can't change his mind, I can't force him to be loyal, and I can't ask him to love Konoha when he has no intention on staying here. After his fight with Naruto he's only become that much stronger and bitter towards his own team mate. I really...don't know what to do anymore._

"Its going to be alright Kakashi...I for one will not hold you responsible for the Uchiha's actions. You did all you could, now its up to Sasuke to decide whether or not he wishes to live as a leaf, or die as a missing nin." The words did not give the slightest comfort to Kakashi, but he knew she was right. Lowering his head he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I was never the greatest at training ninjas...After all team seven was the first to pass my exams..." _One thing is clear_ _however...Sasuke needs to actively grow stronger or else he will seek his training else where. He needs to be stronger than the darkness so that he knows that he doesn't need to join Orochimaru in order to gain strength...so be it."_

_August 11th, 10:00 AM: Hokage's Office_

"First I would like to praise and congratulate you all on your mission. A "Rank A" mission is something for ANBU's and jounins, not genins. I'm sorry for having had to risk all of your lives on the mission, and I hope that you have all recovered from whatever wounds and trauma you may have received. Your deeds for Konoha will not be forgotten. Well done, you have a couple of weeks to get back on your feet before I assign anymore missions. Dismissed" The genins from the "Capture Sasuke" mission slowly filed our of Tsunade's presence, silently and warily.

"I don't believe that old hag just complemented us without giving us anything." Kiba complained. Akimaru barked in agreement and snuggled closer to his master.

"Psh, I'm just glad this missions over, now I can get some more rest..."

"I'm surprised to hear that coming from a chuunin, as I assume most of us will be training for the next mission?" Said Neiji. Chouji admitted he would train hard, by eating of course. The joke sent a weak ripple of cheerfulness through the nins.

"Anyone know how Sasuke has recovered? I must challenge him soon if he thinks that Konoha is too weak!!" Exclaimed a zealous Rock. What little cheerfulness was in the team soon dissipated and everyone walked silently through the misting rain. Naruto felt a twinge of misery as he realized how little anyone cared about the success of rescuing Sasuke. _They did the mission because it was a mission for Konoha and a member of the Leaf. Not because they gave a crap about Sasuke. Its really his own fault though, cold hearted idiot. Ah well, I'd better check up on him anyways..._

"Alright I'll see you all later, I'm going to...go get some ramen." Naruto lied keeping his face inconspicuous. As he changed his direction to head for the hospital Shikamaru quickly caught on.

"Ah...Naruto, isn't the Ramen shop over past the candy shop?"

"Uh...ah...I left my money at home, I gotta go get it!" Stammered Naruto before scrambling off. _How bothersome for him to lie just to fool us into thinking he wasn't going to visit his team mate. Not like we care...or at least I don't. Its none of my business._

As Naruto sped through the once again busy streets of Konoha, he noticed the rain and mist thickening. By the time he reached the hospital he was all but drenched, and the nurses insisted he dry off before making a visitation. After toweling himself off and squeezing his cloths dry, Naruto asked the nurse which room Sasuke was in.

"Oh! The Uchiha...he's on the top floor of the hospital in at the far end of the hall. It was strange, a couple of ninjas dropped by recently to visit him, I don't even know what's going on up there. Well a pink haired girl went up recently to and hasn't returned yet...can you go tell her that she's out of time, limit is fifteen minutes a visit." Informed the nurse.

"I see...thanks a lot!" Naruto shouted as he ran up the stair case. Upon reaching the top flight of stairs Naruto realized that this top floor was rarely used, except for after the battle with Sand and Sound where numerous Leaf ninjas had been heavily injured. As he walked down the hall to the end he sensed something wrong. He opened the door just a crack to peer inside, and sure enough lying on the bed sleeping was Uchiha Sasuke-but no Sakura anywhere to be found. With nothing left to do Naruto decided to poke Sasuke a good one with his _1000 Years of Pain_.

"What the heck!?" Screamed Naruto as Sasuke exploded into a ball of smoke.

"What are you trying to do kid?" A voice asked out of the smoke.

"Oh its that Naruto kid...the fox de-"Started another voice. The first voice overran the latter and hushed him. "You made a bad choice on coming up here...Uchiha Sasuke isn't taking visitors, come back another time." Naruto fumed and grew worried at the same time, something was up.

"What'd you do with Sasuke?!" Growled Naruto menacingly, lifting his head and clenching his fists.

August 11th, 10:30 AM: Sasuke's Hospital Room

Sakura opened the door panting, and inside a zoned out Sasuke sat looking out into space. For the first time in her life Sasuke's stoic and awe inspiring cool look was not showing. He looked broken, in despair, and...if she could believe her eyes right, even sad. Seeing him in such a miserable state made Sakura tremble gently and she cried out to him.

"Sasuke!!!"

"..." The Uchiha had not responded to his name at all, and had the same blank look on his face. But slowly and ever so slightly his eyes shifted over to her, but no signs of emotion crossed his dazed state. "...Sakura"

"Sasuke...are you feeling okay?" She asked with genuine concern on her face. Sasuke nodded gently as he came back to reality. She looked closely at him as she approached his bad and sat down by his feet. To her surprise he did no object, yet he was...actually shaking uncontrollably and sweating. Grabbing a nearby towel from a chair she handed to him to dry his face. As he toweled himself off he murmured to himself quietly.

"..fox...crimson chak...bloody...berserk" Sasuke fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes. _Here I am with a former team mate I betrayed...everyone in this town I was already willing to let die...for myself, so I could become what Itachi wanted me to be. What I wanted to be so I could fulfill my destiny...but now, its gone, my ambitions are crushed by a dropout, and I'm...what the hell am I worth? _Sasuke's mind flashed back to when a angry Gaara stared into his eyes with his black ringed eyelids and challenged him, and asked him what he was worth. _...I guess I have no existence anymore...Naruto took that from me, now I'm the one who's failed and should be dead...damnit._ "Why are you coming back to see me after I left and openly went missing-nin? I bet just about now everyone in the town hates what is left of the Uchiha clan."

"T-that's not true Sasuke! I know Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and myself all care about you as much as ever did!"

"...Hell, what do you know? The only ones that cared for me and my worth as a vessel are dead!" Sasuke felt the frustration of having his one goal in life shot down and his only reason for existing taken from him. _Everyone thinks its so simple...they don't know what its like to have lost a father, mother...and even brother. No, its not just losing a brother, its seeing someone you thought was your best friend kill those closest to you, then torment you with taunts._ :Sasuke unintentionally focused his anger at the only one present. "Get the heck out of here before others think you actually care about me. Obviously you wouldn't want to soil your image hanging out with a treasonous ninja, especially not when you have the great Naruto to take care of you." Sasuke turned his head away from her and looked out the window, and silence lingered in the room. _...what the hell are you doing? She hasn't done anything wrong...why are you acting like this? _A few tears suddenly sprung into Sakura's eyes until she could hold them no more and they slipped down her cheeks.

"I-if you thought the only reason I liked you...cared about you...wanted to be with you, was b...because you were one of the most talented ninjas and strongest in all the others our age...you were an idiot." Cried Sakura through sobs and whimpers. _Why...? What did I say wrong? Why does he have to treat me like this all the time...I can't take this anymore. I know he's had a tragic past but, why doesn't he understand I have feelings to? _"Naruto may be stronger than you...but he also cares about his team mates at least! I...can't stand you!" Screamed Sakura angrily as she slammed the door. Inside she had been humiliated and rejected, and felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Crying so heavily that she could barely walk out of the hospital, she had to use jutsus to get around people so they would not see her sobbing.

_August 11th, 10:45: Konoha 2nd story from the top, far end of the hall_

Naruto looked at the ceiling behind him and two nins stood there with their arms crossed and smirked. "What the heck is going on here?!" One ninja with a bandage on his nose and long spiky hair smiled and told him he had the wrong room. "Don't give me that crap!" Screamed Naruto. "The nurse said the top level, and far end of the hall!"

"Hah, then she gave you the wrong room, get out...now." Warned the other ninja. Naruto was getting fustrated now, and even more worried about Sasuke. _Damnit, what have they done with him?_. Naruto pointed a fist at them and gave them one last warning.

"Tell me...now or else I'll kick your asses." As he spoke the sentence an explosion came from...above them.

"Crap! Sasuke is getting away or killing someone!" Shouted one of the ninjas. With that both ninjas exploded in a poof of smoke, and the genjutsu binding Naruto disappeared and he realized he was indeed not on the top floor, but one floor under.

"Bastards!" Naruto growled before jumping towards the door to head upstairs.

As the ninja with the bandaid on his nose looke into the room there was a massive hole in the wall leading to the next room, and the second he made eye contact, he wish he hadn't come. Glowering at him were the eyes of a fully developed Uchiha in a murderous rage, and on his hand danced dangerous lightning illuminating the entire room.

_Alright that was my first chapter...First time doing a fan fiction so I'm not familiar with format. My apologies, please correct me on anything I need to change. I'm trying to keep this thing as original and close to the real Naruto as possible so inform me if something doesn't follow properly. Sorry about the tabbing and messiness. The file tansfer jacked everything up.  
_


End file.
